Night Person
by jessica499499
Summary: It's no secret that Conner can sleep through just about anything. But it is a secret that he's the star of Tim's dreams. When those facts collide things get very interesting for the both of them... Superboy/Robin III. Conner/Tim. Slash. One-shot.


Tim had been Robin for little over a year and a half and in that time he'd faced things most people only encountered in their nightmares.

He'd faced alien soldiers, in-human monsters, and even an irritated Batman.

But he would have rather faced them all again without his utility belt than be in his current situation.

Trapped against the back of the couch with a sleeping Kryptonian's head on his thigh.

Not even in Tim's wildest dreams did he ever think that something like this could happen and even though he was perfectly still beneath the taller boy, internally he was freaking out.

This was not what he thought would happen when he arrived at the newly rebuilt Mount Justice only moments earlier after a night of patrol with Batman…

He'd been the first one to arrive for the weekend and had been watching TV in the living room when Nightwing and Superboy had arrived back at the cave. It was almost four in the morning and while this was normal patrol time for the two members of the bat family, Conner was clearly feeling the affects of the late hour.

Tim looked over the couch eagerly at his mentor's and his crush's arrival, unable to hold back a smile at the sight before him.

Nightwing looked like he was still running off the adrenaline high of their mission and Conner looked like he was utilizing all of his super strength just to keep upright and walking.

"Stakeout go well?" He asked quickly.

Nightwing smiled and ruffled Tim's hair as he walked by.

"Yep. I got all the info we needed, plus I found out that Conner can sleep through just about anything." He teased.

"I said I was sorry." Superboy muttered sleepily, looking like he was going to pass out at any moment.

"Sorry doesn't stop the ringing in my ears from the bomb they threw at me." Nightwing countered with an unheated glare.

Conner summoned up enough energy to weakly return the glare for a minute before giving up.

"Stakeouts are for you bats with your messed up sleep routines. I'm Kryptonian, I get my powers from sunlight, I wasn't made for night work."

Although they couldn't see it, Tim was pretty sure Nightwing was rolling his eyes behind his mask at that comment.

"Yeah I kind of got that impression when I had to shake all the shrapnel out of my hair before we left." Nightwing countered.

Tim fought the urge to giggle at their banter and instead watched Conner struggle to keep his eyes open. He didn't often get a chance to stare at his crush so openly and Conner was too out of it to even notice the extra attention the younger teen was giving him.

Nightwing noticed though and sent Tim a knowing smirk. He knew how Tim felt about their resident Kryptonian and he wasn't above trying to mess with the younger teen about it.

"You can't go to bed until we debrief, so crash here for a minute while I get Red Tornado."

Superboy muttered "Kay." Under his breath quietly before letting himself fall backwards over the arm of the couch. His head landed softly on top of Tim's thigh and he was fast asleep before Tim could do anything but gasp.

Nightwing smirked deviously at his blushing younger teammate and whispered in Tim's ear before walking off at a slow pace.

"Remember, he can sleep through _anything_." The older hero emphasized.

Tim turned a shade darker and glared at Nightwing's retreating back.

He was going to pay big time for this.

Once Nightwing was out of glaring range Tim turned his attentions back to the sleeping Kryptonian practically on his lap.

He gulped lightly and dared to look down at his crush's slumbering face.

Conner's face looked utterly void of emotion yet peaceful as he slept, which made Tim slowly release his death grip on the couch.

He closed his eyes and did several breathing exercises that Batman had taught him before opening them again.

Conner was still fast asleep without a care in the world and the sight made Tim smile despite himself.

Up close the older boy was even more beautiful than he'd ever imagined.

Conner's skin was unmarred by even the slightest blemish and his hair look like it was downy soft. Tim ached to run his fingers through his crush's raven locks and he had a hard time resisting with Conner so close.

It made him want to start clutching the couch again to stop himself.

Instead he traced Conner's features with his eyes and memorized ever enticing curve highlighted by the tightness of his top.

Nightwing's words kept dancing around his head in an enticingly taunting way that made Tim's insides twist.

"_He can sleep through anything."_

The worst part was that he had noticed that Conner could sleep through just about anything. He'd been on several overnight missions with Conner and his other teammates and he knew that Superboy could sleep through just about anything done to him.

Once, Beast Boy had even tried to draw on his face when he fell asleep during a movie, but Conner had turned in his sleep to face the wall just before Gar went to give him a sharpie mustache. (And before Tim could throw a batarang at his head and keep him from messing up his crush's face).

Anyway, there was ample evidence to suggest that Conner could sleep through anything that wasn't life threatening, but that didn't mean Tim was going to take any chances.

"Superboy?" He whispered softly, aware that with his super hearing the taller teen should be able hear him.

The raven haired teen didn't stir, he just continued to breath evenly and softly against Tim's thigh.

Tim tried to match his breathing before speaking again.

"Conner?" He asked even quieter.

The boy on his lap didn't move.

Tim's heart beat out of his chest as he gulped even louder.

He couldn't believe he was going to do this.

Tim reached out and gently let his fingers skim the back of Conner's hair. It was just as downy soft as he'd imagined.

Conner didn't move an inch beneath his touch and his stillness boosted Tim's confidence.

With the same gentle touch as before Tim ran his fingers deeper through Conner's hair.

The raven locks went right back into their previous place and for some reason Tim found that hopelessly endearing.

He continued to stroke Conner's head tenderly and watch with a pleased grin as his crush slept calmly on. He timed his breathing even with Conner's and slowly relaxed against the couch.

The intimacy of the scene was enough to make his heart beat wildly yet he was surprisingly calm. This is how he always pictured things in his head when he daydreamed about dating Conner.

Just the two of them being together and enjoying the stillness of the late hour.

It was enough to make a flush rise to his cheeks. Batman would have had a heart attack if he knew his protégée was day dreaming about dating Superboy.

It didn't help that Batman would probably take him off the team if he found out. He would never approve of Tim dating a half Kryptonian. Batman didn't care that Tim was gay, but he had made it very clear that dating was not to be mixed with crime fighting. Dating was to be reserved for the normal civilians at his school or the one of the rich boys that fawned over him at Bruce's parties.

If he ever found out that Tim liked a Meta, Superboy no less, he'd have a fit.

Such depressing thoughts stilled his hand and made it pause mid stroke in Conner's ebony hair.

They would never work, even if Batman approved. Conner could have anyone he wanted, so why would he pick some newbie to the team who didn't even have any powers?

It didn't matter that they hung out together more than most other members or that Conner did at least seem to like him as a friend. Sharing sparring tips and wanting to make out were on two completely different ends of the relationship scale and Tim knew which end he stood on with Conner.

The newest Robin's happy aura faded away as quickly as it had come as he carefully pulled his hand free from the taller boy's hair.

He knew better than to indulge in such fantasy outside his head.

With a heavy sigh Tim leaned as far back into the couch as he could and tilted his head back to look at the ceiling instead of Conner.

"We would never work." He muttered to himself softly.

Only his training with Batman kept him from jumping a foot in the air when the boy on his lap replied.

"Why wouldn't we work?"

Tim looked back down at his lap and flushed when he noted the bright blue gaze looking up at him without a hint of sleepiness.

He opened and closed his mouth several times to reply, but no sound came out.

Conner smiled softly up at him before reaching up and touching Tim cheek gently.

"I think we'd be perfect together."

Tim flushed even harder at his words.

"Really?" He finally managed to answer though his shock.

Conner leaned up until he was only a breath away before replying.

"Really." He whispered against Tim's lips before claiming them in a soft kiss that sent the younger teen's heart aflutter.

The younger boy kissed back with everything he had and didn't struggle when Conner's hands pinned his shoulders to the back of the couch or when the bigger boy moved to straddle his lap.

Instead he just threw his arms around Conner's neck and forgot the rest of the world existed.

Sadly, without or without a Kryptonian on his lap, the world kept turning.

Before either boy realized it, twenty minutes had passed and Nightwing was leaning against the doorframe, clearing his throat.

"As great as it is to see that you two have finally resolved your unspoken sexual tension, I really do need Superboy for the debriefing." He commented casually to the pair.

Tim jolted back at the sound of Nightwing's voice and blushed horribly under his knowing gaze.

Conner leaned back enough to meet Nightwing's gaze, but not enough that he wasn't still touching Tim.

"You've always had the worst timing." The young Kryptonian complained.

Nightwing laughed lowly before turning on his heels and leaving with a wave.

"It's a gift. Just wrap this up and meet me in the main hall in 10 minutes or I'm calling Batman."

Tim paled horribly at the thought and quickly called after his mentor.

"You wouldn't!"

Only Nightwing's unsettling laugh filled the room in reply.

"Batman's going to kill me." Tim groaned as he hid his face at the base of Conner's neck

The young Kryptonian nuzzled his hair before leaning back to meet Tim's gaze.

"Does that mean you regret it?" He asked softly.

Tim flushed lightly, but shook his head.

"God no. You're so worth it."

Conner grinned and pulled Tim in for a swift, but passionate kiss.

"Good to know you're not just into me when I'm asleep."

Tim turned beet red and avoided Conner's gaze completely in embarrassment.

Superboy smiled and tilted the shorter boy's head up before he could start freaking out too bad.

"Hey, I'm not complaining."

Tim looked up at him shyly with adorably curious expression.

"Were you awake the whole time?"

Conner grinned and grasped Tim's hand in his own.

"Like I could sleep with my head on my crush's lap. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to keep my breathing even. You tend to make my heart do back flips."

Conner's words boosted Tim's confidence enough to get him to initiate eye contact.

"So you really do like me?"

Now it was Conner's turn to look surprised.

"How could I not?" He asked incredulously.

Before Tim could reply Conner had their foreheads pressed together and made Tim look at him.

"You're amazing."

Tim flushed at the utter sincerity in his voice and felt his own heart do back flips in return.

"I'm not that special. It's not like I have powers like you or the rest of the team…..I'm no M'gann."

Tim stared down at his hands and self-consciously avoided the other boy's gaze.

Conner kissed his cheek and face tenderly until Tim looked back up at him.

"I wouldn't want you to be." He muttered softly.

"You're amazing because you weren't born with powers; you weren't expected to be a hero. You made yourself into one. You made yourself extraordinary while the rest of us were just born with our gifts. You have no idea how incredible you really are Tim."

Tim flushed brightly and bit back a grin.

No one had ever quite described what he'd done that way; no one on the team ever fully understood how hard it was to do as much as they could do without having powers to rely on.

His strength didn't come from the sun or magic equipment, but from training and discipline. To have that acknowledge by someone, especially someone he cared so much about, was wonderful.

Tim couldn't stop himself from kissing the Kryptonian again with everything he had.

It meant the world to him that Conner understood how he felt and felt the same in return.

He was so happy he didn't even flinch when Nightwing came up behind them and held a phone right above their heads.

"Yes Nightwing." Batman's voice rang from it on speaker.

Both teen jumped apart as thought Batman was in the room himself and turned to glare at Nightwing.

Their leader smiled deviously and brought the phone back to his mouth.

"Just wanted to give you a heads up that Superboy and I got in okay. Plus Tim wanted me to tell you-"

Tim shot him a glare worthy of any Batman protégé and Superboy's own gaze looked only seconds away from literally catching him ablaze with it's heat as Nightwing paused.

"He says hi." He finished smugly as he walked out the room again.

Both boys waited till he was too far away to hear before letting out twin sighs of relief.

"That's going to be nightmare fodder for months." Conner muttered with a breathy laugh.

Tim giggled at the thought and pulled Conner back down for one more kiss.

It was just barely edging toward heated again when Tim pushed him back.

"He might have been bluffing this time, but I wouldn't test him Conner."

His eyes lidded as he continued.

"Between you and me I'm sure we'll be able to find other times to enjoy each other."

Conner flushed and gave a low groan.

"How can you expect me to leave now?"

Tim laughed lowly between them and pushed Conner away a little more.

"With the promise that I'll be waiting in your room after your meeting. Does that help?"

That brought a bright smile to Conner's face and some extra energy to his step as he reluctantly rose from his new boyfriend's lap.

"For you Tim, I just might have to become a night person."

* * *

My first attempt at Conner/Tim.! My dearest Bramblerose4 says it's good though so I have high hopes for it! Please read and review!

Edit: This fic was totally inspired by

XxDramatizationxX

And her pic

These Two!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
